


Diaphoretics

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The diaphoretics, ginger and prickly ash, aid the skin in the elimination of toxins in perspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaphoretics

He curved his car up the steep road. The address was crumpled on the seat next to him. When he'd received the call from Buffy, asking for his help because he was in the area, he'd taken it with a little shock. It'd been 10 years since he'd seen her, the night before the battle he expected to die in. But instead he'd lost everything - a far worse punishment.

After walking to the door, he knocked. If he had breath, he'd be holding it. "Hello, Nina."

"Angel…" She looked worried. Like he'd come to warn her about another flood of demons through the city. "Come in."

"I need to talk to you about Amanda." Angel observed the room, expecting to see pictures of her with a boyfriend, perhaps a husband. She might even have children, but then again, she still lived with her sister and niece. "Why don't we sit down?"

"So…" She straightened her skirt as they sat down on the couch. "No calls or e-mails." No, she wasn't going to let his radio silence slid by.

"I don't have a computer," he answered before he could catch himself. "It wasn't that simple."

She started to laugh, startling him. "Angel, I got over you a long time ago. Besides, if we'd been in L.A..."

He nodded. "So your niece," he'd never done this before, "I told you about Slayers, right?"

"Your ex with the strange name?"

He sat there and explained Willow's spell, how more girls were called when one would die. How Amanda was a Slayer, and that she could attend the Slayer school in England.

Nina nodded along with everything he said, nervous at the new information and dazed by his presence. "This can't be any stranger than me being a werewolf. I mean, we'll have to talk to Jill and Amanda. Amanda will no doubt make her own decision. They'll be home in a few hours. Would you like something? Coffee?" She looked up and down at his clothing - jeans and a soft green pullover. Funny, because he always wore black and suits when running Wolfram &amp; Hart.

"No, thanks." Angel smiled. "But thank you. So… how's life?"

"I'm teaching art at a local high school. Otherwise, it's still just us. Same old, same old. Still locked in a cage three nights a month. I traveled to Tibet on the advice of a fellow werewolf, but I didn't have the patience to learn the charms."

Angel chuckled. "I've tried those things myself - for clarity and peace. Sometimes they work and sometimes they don't." He shuffled his feet. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Again, she laughed. "No. Had a few boyfriends here and there, but nothing serious. It's kind of hard to explain that, by the way, werewolf."

"I imagine that it could cause problems with making dates."

"And here I didn't think you were funny."

"I try." He gave her his best aloof boyish look and felt her lips on his. He ran his hand through her hair, her tongue pressing into his mouth.

She pulled away. "We probably shouldn't…"

"You're right." Angel looked into her calm eyes. She reminded him of everything he'd lost that night; more, because she'd been the first one who knew of that pent up longing. "Fuck it." He moved back, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her. Her lips were soft and nice; nice not to have fateful or true love. The whole reason he was attracted to her to start with, besides his thing for blondes.

Nina moaned into his mouth, letting herself be pulled into his lap. Again, she broke their embrace. "This is nice."

He nodded. His hand ran against her stomach, belly softer than it'd been all those years ago. It was more than nice and counted for something. Nina knew she wasn't one of his fallen soldiers, but she had also met most of them.

"Angel…" Nina moaned, his lips on her neck. She tasted like ginger and ash; all the survivors of the battle with the Senior Partners, even if they'd been away when it happened, tasted like ash. Her hands ran flat, palming his chest.

Lifting up the bottom of her peach tank top, he touched her stomach, fingers brushing the waistband of her skirt.

Tugging away from him, she took his hand and stood up. "Why don't I give you a tour of the house?" A mischievous smile presented itself on her face.

Angel's hand never left, his lips only when she pulled too far from him. Her hands were already undoing his belt buckle.

"This is the hallway." Nina weaved the leather out the silver. "Down there's the kitchen."

His attentions were on her, glad that the night allowed him not to worry about uncovered windows. Pushing the strap from her top back, his tongue explored a new scar.

"These are the stairs." Nina tried not to laugh when he almost fell up the stairs. His jeans opened, dark boxer material puffing out. She dragged him around the last corner, pulling him toward her room.

Angel pushed her up against a door; it creaked as her hand opened it. "Your room?" He lifted her tank top off, tossing it inside the door.

"Good guess." Nina rewarded him with a long kiss. The door slammed shut behind them.

His hands admired her breasts, running over rosy nipples. "So beautiful."

Nina didn't blush at his comment like she had the first time they'd slept together. Time had jaded both of them. Collapsing on the bed, she pulled him over her, gripping the soft cotton of his shirt and jerking it off.

Angel shivered as she traveled the mark from the Circle of Thorns. After he'd healed, he'd tried to remove it, to scar over it. It was the only physical reminder of the battle and his choice. He tugged down her skirt.

She groaned as his mouth encircled one of her nipples. Teeth gave gentle nips, tongue lollying over the tip. Groaning again when he released it, his tongue trailed down her stomach.

He mouthed incoherent words in the curves of her hips, across the valleys of skin. Tugging the elastic band of her cream cotton underwear with his teeth, his tongue ran teasing under it.

Her hands gripped his hair, long enough for a hard tug. She shifted her hips as he exposed more of her, using her feet to toe off her underwear.

Angel's hand curved around her hips, mouth placing kisses down the wild hair between her legs. So natural and something remnant of the werewolf, not like the thin strip of neatly waxed hair during their first time. He spread her open with his hands. Admiring the folds and the smells, tart and hot. His finger ran over her clit, and he observed her shiver.

Nina's pelvis inched toward his hand and mouth. She gasped loudly when he dragged his tongue across her. She pushed toward him, back tightening.

He'd learned how to please women from a woman who spent her human life pleasing men for money and spent her vampire life pleasing herself, and he had been an extension of that pleasure. Need building in his own body, he quickly continued the movement of his tongue around her clit.

Toes flexing, she groaned, coming. Her body shook, and she sat up.

He smiled and took her into his arms, hand running absentmindedly across her chin. "Hey."

"You're amazing." She straddled him. "Mmmm…" she moaned, nipping at his shoulder. Body zinging from orgasm.

He tilted her hips up, cock nudging into her wetness. His finger bit at her hips, and he groaned when she took him fully into her.

Her eyes caught his, breath matching their thrusts. Soft brown and with a hard edge, they were different than she remembered. He'd barely said a word to her since they'd come to the bedroom, but now she saw her reflection in them. She turned her head, looking behind her, like she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Nina…" Angel rolled them over, her on her back, legs wrapping tightly around his waist. He didn't close his eyes and forced his thought to Nina's warmness. His head dipped, placing kisses on her breasts.

She squirmed as his hand reached between her legs. The heat built up between her loins again. And she squeezed her inner muscles around him, tensing.

His teeth lightly grazed on her pert nipple, and he felt her tremble as she came again. The vibrations caused him to groan and spill inside of her. He fell between her breasts, lying against her salty, sweat-soaked body.

Nina's hand traced idly on the tattoo on his back and placed a kiss on his forehead. She gasped as he pulled out - leaving an empty feeling. "Are you leaving?"

"No." He shook his head, running his hand down the inside of her thigh, not wanting to remind her that he still needed to talk to her sister and niece. Tipping his head down, he blew warm air down her leg. He gently felt a large scar on her ankle.

"Old injury." She shivered.

"I don't remember it."

"I did that not long after we…"

He placed kisses over it. Brushing his mouth against her leg, prickly with a few weeks neglect.

"Angel…" She sat up, her hand touching his face. She kissed him gently. He seemed so far from her. "Would you like to tell me where you are?"

"Don't, Nina." He looked away from her, but didn't shrug off her hand.

She frowned. "I thought that's why you came."

"I came because your niece was called." Angel placed his hand on hers and moved it away from his face.

"But surely there are others."

"There's no one else," he snapped back, then was quiet for a moment. The silence passed between them. "No one left," he whispered.

"I take it that we're not talking about Amanda anymore." She sighed as his arms encircled her, pulling her down - prostrate. Holding her like a relic.

His mouth tasted her collarbone, deep ravines of a woman's body. Ginger and ash. "They're all gone."

"I know." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Spike… was the last one." His head settled on one of her breasts. "They hunted us down. I thought they wanted me."

She listened as he rattled through the dead - all his friends, ending with Wesley. "I'm sorry," she said when he was done.

"I did it." Angel shifted out of her arms. "Nina, roll over."

Nina complied and felt him climb over her. His hardening cock rubbed against her ass. Mouth nipped at her shoulders. She pushed against him. Her hand reached down and grabbed his length, positioning him and tugging him inside her once again. She knew that he needed to feel something different, and she could give him that moment of rest.

His hands dug into her hips as he began to thrust, encased in her warmth. "Nina…" Expertly, his fingers found their way to the front of her and stroked her clit. He wanted to prove something in this, but he couldn't remember what in the waves of her arousal. And when she came, he pulled out; denial - he was still a Catholic inside.

But she was not Mary or Lilith; perhaps a mixture of Leah and Rachel, frowning when she saw his still hard cock as he lay beside her. Her mouth placed kisses along his body as she moved lower.

"You don't have to," he whispered. His body had other ideas as his hips rocked toward her pretty mouth.

Nina's hand gripped Angel's ass as she took his cock into her mouth, tasting herself all over him. Her other hand trailed lower, rolling his balls and giving them gentle tugs.

He groaned loudly when she took the initiative to move her hand even lower, her hot mouth still swallowing him. The last woman to penetrate him had been Darla, but the tender touch he felt swirling around his hole made him jerk into her mouth. He wanted to beg her for more, but somehow the words were lost and only came in grunts.

She wasn't in the dark about Angel's sexual preferences when it came to gender, or lack thereof. The way he talked to Spike one afternoon made her question enough to ask Wesley for a book or two about Angelus, and she'd changed a lot since then. Slowly, she pushed a finger inside of him.

Squirming, Angel gave in to the relentless push and pull of desire and feeling. He quaked when her finger bumped his spot and angled himself for more, letting her carry him beyond everything. Crying out, his orgasm overtook him.

Letting his flaccid length drop from her mouth, she pulled herself up near him. She could tell that he avoided looking at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he responded. "You did everything right."

Turning away, she heard the familiar sound of the garage door opening. "They're home." But when she gazed back at him, he had already pulled his shirt on.


End file.
